sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Dromund Kaas
Lord Emperor Willerick stood silently on the bridge of his Harrower-class dreadnaught, Sovereign. His arms were clasped tightly behind his back and his face, though hidden by his mask, looked intently forward at the streams created by the ship's hyperspace trail. A Imperium Naval officer approaches him quietly and bows. "Your Majesty, we are a short distance from our destination." The officer says. "Pull us out of hyperspace and await instructions from the surface, Captain Rizla." Willerick says turning slightly to glance at the officer, a young Chiss with swept back black hair standing the same height and build as the Lord Emperor. The officer had not yet raised from his bow. "By your command, majesty." The officer slowly backed away from the small statured but powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, rose, and nodded to a helmsman. The ship pulled out of hyperspace and Willerick saw a world he had left long ago when he was but a young Sith Lord. He had been led off Dromund Kaas by a charasmatic leader, then Emperor Keine , but he returned not as a young Sith Lord but as the powerful Lord Emperor of a galactic power. At the head of his own capitol ship, he was the ruler of nine sectors and many many worlds. Willerick could sense the presence of someone familiar long before he heard the sound of her boots striking the deck. His daughter, Vindictiva, had come from her long mission abroad to join with her father in his time of triumph. "My Lord Father." She says as she walks to his side. "Princess." Willerick smiles faintly and uncharacteristically and though it is hidden by his mask, Vindictiva is aware. "The last time I was here, you were very young, I was young in the ways of the force and there was a powerful Emperor who reigned here. As I return, I return as one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. "Indeed father, this is a proud day." Vindictiva says. "They are ready for you on the surface. D4-R9 is waiting in the hangar bay and the Empire has prepared an honor guard for your arrival. Darth Ravage will greet you on the surface." Willerick nodded and without words he and Vindictiva walked down the metal walkway of the bridge. On the Surface The shuttle landed not in the spaceport but in the middle of Kaas City . As Willerick walked off the shuttle, flanked on two sides by a dozen Imperial Knights, he was presented with an entire legion of Sith Imperial forces organized nicely and neatly in perfect squares. A loud thump was heard as they stomped their feet and saluted. In front of the formation, Darth Ravage, a member of the Sith Dark Council and head of the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. Willerick walked to Darth Ravage and stopped. Ravage bowed slightly. "My Lord, I am-" He started. "I know who you are, Darth Ravage." Willerick interrupts then noticing that the streets and skies of Dromund Kaas were empty, unusual for such a large city. Ravage takes notice. "This is not a celebratory event for our Empire, my lord, there are many who see your Imperium as traitors and heretics. The council only agreed to this because our options our limited and for now at least we have a common enemy." Ravage said as he stood upright. "That and you require my fleets to keep the Republic from attacking your galactic southern border." Willerick said pointing his finger at Darth Ravage who's emotions betrayed his stoic face. The weak state of his Empire angered and shamed him. "Your emotions betray you, my lord, but let us not bicker here take me to the Embassy. I presume there are people there?" Darth Ravage remained calm. "Yes, thousands of citizens of the Imperium who call Kaas City home are gathered as well as dignitaries from both the Empire and the Imperium." "Good." Willerick says as a convoy of speeders arrive to take him to the Galactic Trading Center where his new Embassy would be housed. Lord Emperor Willerick's Speech on Dromund Kaas The rain seemed to obey Willerick's wishes, clearing out just before he was to give his speech. He stood in the Embassy awaiting his cue. Outside his subjects and the holocameras were ready, the message would be broadcast throught the galaxy. "Lords and Ladies, Honored Dignitaries and citizens of the Empire, His Imperial Majesty, Willerick of the House Roderick, first of his name, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Keeper of the Sith Code and Protector of the Realm" Said an announcer as the Imperial Anthem played. The dignitaries from the Sith Empire grimaced while the Willerick's subjects and councilors present stood proud. The crowd applauded as Willerick walked up and took his place at the podium. As they continued to cheer he waved and looked for faces he knew. In front, Darth S'rahnia and her apprentice Wyrmont, Darth Lykaas , Lord Mandalore, and Grand Moff N'areed. He paused as the cheering died down, and then began. "My Lords and Ladies, honored dignitaries and citizens of the Imperium watching this from our territories afar." He began. "We left this world, many years ago, as exiles. Our then Emperor, Keine, led us to the stars to recover and rebuild in preparation for our great mission. "We had planned to settle on the holy world Amgarrack but that plan proved not to be our destiny. Instead the force led us to Voss, where we have thrived. "Our return to this world, the capitol of the Sith Empire is not without great historical importance. We left as humble exiles but we return as proud rulers of a vast Empire." The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Willerick stopped for a moment before continuing, his words silencing the audience. "Today marks yet another milestone in our journey, we have become a power to be reckoned with and we return to Dromund Kaas to make our presence known to our..." Willerick pauses for a moment to consider his words before considering "...ally the Sith Empire. As the war with the Republic rages on, they ill afford to turn us away. "My lords and ladies, citizens, I tell you here today, to our enemies, to the republic, to the Jedi: We, the Sith Imperium, are stronger than ever and we are coming for you. Thank you." The crowd erupts in applause as Willerick steps away from his podium and becons his councilors in to view their new Embassy. Willerick gives a short tour before convening with his councilors present. He turned around and Darth Lykaas, Darth S'rahnia, Apprentice Wyrmont, Manda'alor Achilles and Grand Moff Coltaine awaited his words. "Darth Lykaas." "Yes m'lord Emperor." "I am hereby directing you to deploy my fleets as we discussed. You are to report to me when they have surrounded Quesh." "Yes m'lord." Darth Lykaas said bowing. "Lord Mandalore, you will deploy the Mandalorian Clans to support the fleets movements to Quesh." Willerick instructed prompting a surprising interruption from Darth Lykaas. "That is unnecessary, our Mandalorian allies are so far from Quesh perhaps they should stay were they are." He said prompting a glare from his Emperor. "Darth Lykaas let that be the last time you countermand my order." Willerick said sharply. "It is my role to advise you and I am doing so." Darth Lykaas responded. "Nothing more, nothing less" "There is a difference between advise and contradiction I would suggest you not make that mistake again." Willerick said sternly. "Yes m'lord." Lykaas said falling silent. "Lord Mandalore, I have changed my mind, deploy the Mandalorians around Voss so that we may secure our homeworld while the fleet is away." Willerick said, regaining command of the room after the interruption. "Yes my lord." "Grand Moff Coltaine make sure that the fleet is well supplied in regards to it's medical and technological needs and Darth S'rahnia, you have my instructions." Willerick looks around at the people before him. "You all have your orders, dismissed." The room clears except for Lykaas and S'rahnia. "If I may..." Darth Lykaas said. "Yes?" Willerick said, his back turned on the Darth. "If you intend to go through with this you must turn your attention to production" Darth Lykaas advised. "Must I? 'Must' is not a word we use when speaking to princes." Willerick said turning and glaring at Lykaas. "It is that urgent, my lord, our production capacity must be turned to ship production as well as arms." Darth Lykaas boldly suggests. Willerick considers killing Darth Lykaas on the spot but exercises great restraint. "Since I have not yet reappointed a councilor to head the Ministry of Logistics and Production, I will put that Ministry at your disposal. Make it happen." Willerick said turning again away from the Dark Lord. Lykaas bows to Willerick, nods to S'rahnia and then walks away. S'rahnia watches as he goes and then turns to Willerick. "Thank you for the Embassy, my lord." She says. "You needed a headquarters, a place to command your ministry, and I provided it. Thank you for your service." Willerick says, facing a galaxy map with S'rahnia behind him. "I will not let you down my lord." She says. "I have noticed your loyalty, S'rahnia, you perhaps grown more loyal than any other member of my Empire. In these times our threats will increase, and I will lean on you more. Just know this, that trust is not unlimited and I will be watching for the day when you strike at me and should you do so prematurely I will strike as I would to anyone, with the same lethality. I must say that as Lord Emperor, as a Sith." He says gravely his hand pointed towards S'rahnia. S'rahnia considers her words carefully. "You do not have to worry about me striking you down and I will strike at anyone who dares to try." She said strongly. "Such loyalty, perhaps even beyond duty... perhaps personal." Willerick says as he moves closer to the pureblooded Sith woman. S'rahnia is shocked and looks back at her master. "Personal?" She asks, stunned. "Perhaps but that is for another time. May the force set you free, my lady." Willerick says grabbing Darth S'rahnia's hand and kissing it. She stands there, still stunned and blushes slightly. "You as well, my lord Emperor." She says as Willerick turns and leaves the building.